Stop Online Piracy Bullshit
by Ranowa Hikura
Summary: Yes, this is a real fanfiction, not just a message: The government has removed this message because it infringes on copyright laws. Content removed by SOPA. Update: SOPA WITHDRAWN! YAY!


Yes, SOPA is a real bill, as I'm sure you know. I've seen this cropping up a lot lately, so here's my ten cents. Written very quickly; I'm certainly not proud of it...

"And just what the hell is wrong with him?" Olivia asked to no one in particular as she walked into the squad room to see Munch walking around in a circle, carrying a blank sign. "Munch!" she called when she realized that, besides him, the place was deserted. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, the content I was supposed to be protesting has been removed by the government because it infringes copyright laws. Content removed by SOPA."

Olivia just stared at him before walking over to the coffee pot to get herself some caffeine. Maybe then, this would all make sense.

Or it would have, if the coffee didn't taste like mud. "Damn it!" she grumbled under her breath, scribbling on a post-it note, '_Stop making coffee, Munch, and go to Starbucks!'_

Right after she stuck it to the coffee pot, though, the word Starbucks disappeared, to be replaced by, '_The government has removed this message because it infringes on copyright laws. Content removed by SOPA.'_

Olivia stared at it, rubbing the sleep from her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things before hurrying back to her desk, trying not to think about it. She had to be imagining things.

When she logged onto her computer- Munch still marching around the squad room- Olivia decided to look at the video their most recent victim had posted of a party she'd gone to, to look for any suspects. However, when she finally located the video on Youtube, a message flashed repeatably across the screen stating, '_The government has removed this message because it infringes on copyright laws. Content removed by SOPA._'

"Munch, are you and the other guys just doing this to screw with me? Because if you are, it's not funny!" Olivia exclaimed, but Munch just continued walking around in circles.

Groaning, Olivia then decided to look at the victim's Facebook account. Perhaps she had posted something on there that could help them find out who had attacked her?

But when she typed in the url, all it led her to was a message stating, '_Due to infringing on copyright laws, this website has been shut down by the government. All content removed according to SOPA.'_

Just about sick of it now, Olivia guessed it was some kind of a virus on the police computers and pulled out her cell phone, intending to test her idea by using its wifi. But all the websites she tried had been shut down as well, content removed according to 'SOPA.'

"Okay, what the hell is 'SOPA'?" Olivia finally exclaimed to the still empty room- besides the marching Munch- but her angry question made him stop walking around in circles and stare at her in shock.

"You mean… you don't know?" When Olivia shook her head, Munch shook his sadly and said, "Liv, how can you not know about the latest government conspiracy?"

"Oh, I see. Well, in that case, I'm not interested. No more government conspiracies, John, you know that no one else believes in them."

"Believes what?"

Olivia turned to see Casey enter the squad room, her bat resting on her shoulder. She glanced at Munch, who was still carrying his blank sign, then just shook her head and focused on Olivia again.

Olivia shrugged. "John and his government conspiracies. He's rattling on about something called 'SOP-'"

"SOPA!" Casey gasped in fury. "You mean the Stop Online Piracy Act, or as I like to call it, the Stop Online Piracy Bullshit? The bill that needs to retreat back to the fiery abyss in Congress from whence it came?"

Olivia frowned, backing away from her slowly. "Um… what? And 'from whence'? Who still says 'from whence'?"

"Ranowa. SHE made me say it, even though there were many better options that she could have used, she had to use 'from whence'. That's why I'm against SOPA. It would take down fanfiction . net, and then I couldn't find her address from her account and beat her with my bat. She abuses me too much," Casey growled, tightening her grip on her bat. "But, in all seriousness, Olivia, SOPA is basically a bill that's going to be voted on in Congress soon. It's supposed to stop online piracy, but the way it's written will lead to law suits and censorship and makes it very hard for any new websites and search engines to start up. Things like move and book reviews, music videos, fanfiction will all be considered copyrighted material and censored- a complete violation of the 1st Amendment, which I think is pretty important, considering it's the first one."

"Wait," Olivia said slowly, "let me see if I understand this correctly… SOPA will-"

She was interrupted by several men in suits running into the squad room, one of them taping over Munch's JFK picture with their usual, '_The government has removed this message because it infringes on copyright laws. Content removed by SOPA.' _slogan, the others running straight for the closet and opening the door.

Out tumbled Elliot, Fin, Nick, Alex, Melinda, and everybody else who had ever worked with SVU- besides Kim Greyleck, of course. They started taping over logos on their clothes with their SOPA message before trying to leave, but Casey hit three of them with her bat while Alex knocked another one of them on the head with her briefcase.

"Damn it!" Alex swore. "We've been hiding from those SOPA agents for three hours! Who cares if our softball jerseys are homemade and have some logo on them! We're not making money off it! Who cares if a website has a music video on it? That doesn't mean you have to sue the website's owners, censor the video, and go through all that trouble just in case someone wants to download it illegally and not give the billion dollar industry that produces those videos yet another dollar that they don't deserve? All this bill will accomplish is the destruction of the Internet and all the Congressmen voting for it don't know shit, simply put."

"Alex is right," John agreed, walking over to stand with her. "All against SOPA, protest by signing one of those online petitions, because blackout day was today and they're voting on January 24th! Maybe if Congress sees how many people are against SOPA, they'll come to their sense and not pass SOPA! All against SOPA, say I!"

_I! _

…_if Casey Novak wanted to beat me with a bat, I really wouldn't have a problem with it.._


End file.
